The troube makerz
by Jazzy Scarlett
Summary: Jazzy (Erza's daughter) spent the night at Nashi's. now none can predict the future


**I ran down the stairs with Nashi by my side as Nashi's dad called us down for dinner. Nashi sighed,"I wish Grace could have spent the night with us Jazzy." I sighed back,"Yeah, me too."**  
**We both sat at the table as Lucy gave us our plates and Natsu handed out our drinks. I took the cup from his hand and drank the water," Thanks flame-bird." **  
**"Oh why you little-"**  
**"Sweetie dont call Nashi's friends that ok? Im sure Jazz didnt mean it, right Jazzy?" Lucy said nicely. "Yeah... Sure i didn't." I replied with sarcasum, Natsu just narrowed his eyes at me and i stuck out my tounge. " SHES JUST LIKE ERZA!" I look away as fast i could and whispered to Nashi,"I love messing with your dad he gets so angry for nonthing!"**  
**"Oh- Ya dont say?" Nashi whispered in a reply. Lucy stared at me, then summoned Virgo to make sure i kept quiet for the rest of dinner, i ate in silence. As we finished up Lucy told Virgo," Thank you Virgo." **  
**"You are welcome Princess" Virgo then disapeared into thin air. **  
**I slowly walked up the stairs with Nashi," I dont think you should call my dad anything now cuz i almost laughed in that silence.." I nodded in agreement and we walked into her room and got on our laptops. **  
**I imedietly got on Facebook to check if Grace was on, of course, she was. Grace both messaged me and Nashi. Grace: Finally yall got on! I was waiting for yall, What happended?! Me: Well... Lucy summoned Virgo since i wouldn't stop calling Nashi's dumb father things and she made me shut up...**  
**Grace: Aww sorry to hear, i bet that had to suck.**  
**Nashi: yeppers, So Grace I think my parents just went to bed did yours? Cuz im really looking forward to sneaking out!**  
**I whispered to Nashi,"I'll check if they are." i walked out the door as Nashi still messaged Grace. I walked down the stairs and all the lights were off, I walked back up the stairs and heared Natsu and Lucy moaning. I whispered,"Yeah iim just gonna go in Nashi's room now.." I then walked into her room.**  
**"So are they asleep?" **  
**I nodded, then asked if Grace's parents, Gray and Juvia were asleep. **  
**"Yeah, they are she just told me"**  
**"Tell her to meet as in the town square" I said with confidence**  
**Nashi nodded then wrote extra fast and shut the laptop, she looked at the window and nodded. Thats then when we both jumped out the window. We both walked to the Magnolia square, thats when we saw Grace."Lets go!" We all said at once. We stared at all the lights in the town as grownups past by us not caring that were little kids on our own. We walked into a dark alley and found a dead end. A enormus amount a wind blew in our faces causing my pony tail to come out. Thats when we saw a gang of men in front of us with their fist cluched.**  
**"Come with me and none of you get hurt!" **  
**The man in front of all the men. i steped forward re-quiping into my protecting Jade armor. My hair went into pig-tails and i wore an armor suit like my moms except it was silver with jade parts on it, i held a weapon that was a katana and it has jade stripes on it. I stood in front of my friends but thats when Nashi had flames in her hands and Grace steped up with her body made of water and she was about to use ice-make lance. I smiled then narrowed my eyes at the men.**  
**"It cant be!" "Is it really their children!" "WERE DOOMED"**  
**I ran at them with my friends behind me as we attacked. A huge dust ball expanded and as it cleared me, Grace, and Nashi were the only ones standing.**  
**"Hows that? That will teach you not to mess with kid wizards." I said and i smiled and closed my eyes walking, then i ran into something. I opened my eyes and there he was, Grace's dad, Gray. **  
**"What are yall doing?!" **  
**I took a step back and then ran, but before i knew it he picked me up by my armor suit and i just looked at the ground with worried eyes. I re-quiped back into my normal clothes and Gray dropped me. I ran to Nashi and Grace.**  
**"Do I need to tell Erza and Natsu about this?" Grace whispred,"No daddy.."**  
**Gray laughed,"Yall are awesome little mages, yall know that!" Nashi just gave him a puzzled look and me and Grace pitched in with the look.**  
**I requiped into a mini form of Heavens wheel-blade and then ran under Gray with my friends. My red and blue hair flew in my face as were were running, I re-quiped into normal clothes and my hair went back into a normal ponytail.**  
**"To... Nashi's house!" I said.**  
**We ran to nashi's house and then climbed on the walls and got in back thro the window, we slowly sat back on the bed with relief. But then we opend our eyes and Nashi's parents were standing right in front of us. I thought: A very bad timing...**


End file.
